Finally Grown Up
by DrewDishCaps
Summary: Cory is going through a tough time... he has to grow up... but he does not want to.


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the television series Boy Meets World nor do I have any affiliation with them of any kind. They are owned by the television channels that view their episodes.  
  
Finally Grown Up  
  
Growing, Or Grown?  
  
Cory sat on his old bed in his old bedroom with his legs crossed. Just one year ago Cory had still been in high school, yet he felt as though he was an adult. He lay in his bed, with his baggy jeans. The rims at the bottom of the pants were ripped and pieces of string were coming off of it. Each was holding on by just a thread. His curly hair was shorter than normal due to the haircut he had a day before. He stared out of the window across from him and gazed aimlessly at the light shining through the window.  
  
"I want a pizza," Cory thought. "Then why don't I just go order one?"  
  
Still, he lay motionless. He was hoping his mother would come running up the stairs screaming that it's time for dinner. He sniffed the air, hoping to smell some fancy dinner his mom cooked.   
  
"I'll never get up! I'll never leave!" Cory mumbled to himself. "You have to. You have a life, a wife, a whole lifetime to be old like Mr. Feeny. After much discussion in his troubled mind he got up and walked down the stairs leading to the kitchen. The house was empty except for Topanga who just walked in through the front door.  
  
"Hey! I got worried where were you?" asked Topanga.  
  
"Pizza," said Cory.  
  
"All right, we'll go and get pizza..." stated Topanga.  
  
"Nah, I want Chubbies," Cory corrected.   
  
They got into their car and drove. Topanga was driving which was a relief to Cory because he didn't feel like moving. He stared at Topanga, only blinking every couple of seconds. He loved this girl more than anything in the world. He loved how her hair shined, even if there was no light. He loved the way her body curved into the perfect shape. He loved everything down from her eyelashes to her fingernails. They made their way in Chubbies holding hands and sat down at their favorite table. It was in the corner of Chubbies and was small and compact. Big enough to fit 3 or 4 people max.  
  
"So, what do you want to eat?" asked Topanga. She stared at Cory because he was being quiet which was strange for him. That wasn't the boy she fell in love with. Not the boy that she met at the top of the bars when they were 2 years of age. Just then, Eric, Cory's older brother walked past their table on the way out looking very disturbed. Cory flung out his hand to stop him.  
  
"What's wrong with you? Tell me you didn't give the money mom and dad lent you for your down payment on the car to a monkey..." said Cory now officially out of his daze from earlier. Still Eric didn't talk or move. "Hello, Eric!" screamed Cory. Cory rose from his seat and position his mouth next to his brother ear as if to tell him a secret. "Erica..." Cory whispered. He knew his brother loved to pretend he was a girl... he did not know why though. Cory gave up and sat back down on his magenta cushioned seat. As he sat Topanga rose. Cory knew how much Topanga hated to be ignored, after long nights of watching cartoons while she wanted to do *other* things.  
  
"Uh-oh," Cory muttered louder than before.  
  
Topanga flung her hand out and pointed a finger right at Eric's face.   
  
"Eric Randall Matthew's! Answer us right now! Or I will hunt you down like a rabid dog and EAT you for dessert." demanded Topanga.  
  
Eric, who knew that Topanga never joked around, answered at once. "I think-- I think that I got someone pregnant... I think I'm having a baby..." Eric stuttered. Then he walked away while Cory and Topanga were in the same positions as before. Cory sitting with one hand on the green marble table and Topanga with her finger raised in the air. Topanga, slowly and very carefully, put her two hands on the table and sat down slowly. She crossed her legs and turned towards Cory. At once Cory snapped out of his trance.  
  
"I didn't even know that Eric went through puberty!" said Cory.   
  
"Cory! This isn't funny!" shouted Topanga, pointing her finger once again except this time at Cory.   
  
"I'm sorry, please don't hurt me." pleaded Cory, looking at her finger like it was a gun about to be fired. "Oh common Topanga! It's Eric! He couldn't tell his left hand from his right foot! Knowing that he probably just accidentally hit a girl on the arm and thinks he got her pregnant." said Cory, trying to give a little bit of humor to the subject even though it may have been corny.   
  
"We have to go find him," suggested Topanga. Cory really didn't think there was a need to do that but this reminded him of how Topanga used to be when they were kids and how stubborn she would be so he grabbed his green coat with the checkered inside and chased after her. 


End file.
